


Another Dare

by ANonnieMouse (A_Damned_Scientist)



Series: Truth Or Dare [4]
Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/ANonnieMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenging Angel. Toon-Aeryn. As we all know, Claudia surprises Ben by appearing on set in a sexy outfit. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is ‘Chapter 1’ of what could, one day, be a two chapter story. Any really seriously smutty stuff would be in the elusive Chapter 2, I’m afraid. Maybe I’ll write Chapter 2 later (I have a few ideas), or perhaps someone else would like to give it a shot? Ask me if you’re interested.
> 
> Once again, there is no suggestion by me that any of this is in any way true. This is all just a work of fiction. Enjoy.

“Can you imagine Ben’s reaction if he saw you dressed up like one of these?” Gigi giggled as she and Claudia flicked through the artists sketches of Toon-Aeryn over a coffee and a fruit juice respectively.

“You reckon that he goes for the, what, the Nancy Reagan look?” Claudia snorted back. Gigi elbowed her.

“You know what I mean,” Gigi smirked. Claudia did indeed know exactly what Gigi meant. Apart from Buttoned-Down- Aeryn, the different Toon-Aeryn looks ranged from ‘smoking-hot’ right through to ‘adults-only’.

“That one is just indecent!” Claudia protested, tapping Lingerie-Aeryn with her finger.

“Dare you to show up on set like that!” Gigi taunted. Oh hell, not that again. The last time Gigi had dared her to do something regarding Ben, Claudia had ended up in bed with him. Not that she actually minded the way things had turned out, but she liked to feel as though such things were all her own doing, not just a result of Gigi’s devious scheming. And no way was she going to dress up like that. Not in public, anyway.

“And I suppose you’d wanna watch?” Claudia deadpanned, arching an eyebrow whilst keeping an otherwise straight face.

“Of course!” Gigi chuckled. “Can I bring my camera too?” Claudia gave her a reproachful scowl.

“Maybe I will surprise Ben and show up on set.” Claudia replied, the germ of an idea starting to form in her mind. “Not looking like that, though. They’re shooting this next week aren’t they?”

“Scheduled for Tuesday,” Gigi nodded and shuffled through the pictures. “So what are you gonna come as?” Gigi wiggled her eyebrows and unsurprisingly lifted the lingerie-clad-Aeryn image. “He’d kill to see you like this… You so should…”

“You wish!” Claudia snorted picking up Dorothy-Aeryn and Jessica-Aeryn and squinting hard at them.

“Me and all the guys on set.” Gigi cackled.

“Which is why I get to choose – both the outfit AND if I’m even going to do it.” Claudia replied, snatching the picture of Lingerie-Aeryn back from Gigi and shuffling all of them together.

“So, are you really gonna…?”

“Maybe….” Claudia gave a non-committal shrug. She hadn’t made up her mind yet: She wanted to think about it, see if she could find a suitable outfit. And she certainly did not want to be railroaded into anything by her friend’s impishness. “But not wearing THAT outfit.”

“Aww!”

“And not a word to Ben or it’s all off…”

“Promises, promises!” Gigi gave a lascivious wink.

“No, you promise,” Claudia insisted. “Schtum.” She mimed zipping her lips closed.

“Deal!” Gigi leapt on Claudia’s request as though that made it a solid commitment on Claudia’s part.

‘~’

It had been tricky, but somehow they had managed to keep Claudia’s unscheduled appearance on set a secret from Ben all week. Andy, the director, had even agreed to make sure he was occupied while she made her way onto the lot. The plan was that Andy would then make sure Ben was busy once again when the time came for her to make her way to the set.

Claudia unlocked the door to her trailer and slipped inside. To her surprise a large, pink, gift wrapped box was waiting for her, set prominently on the small dining table just inside the door.

A card was set atop the box, tucked beneath the plain pink ribbon which secured the lid with a bow. Curious, Claudia set down her bag and picked up the card.

 

_To Claudia,_

_Dare you to knock Ben for six!_

_Love G_

 

#Her frown deepening, Claudia tugged at the ribbon and pulled off the lid of the box. Inside a pair of bright red stiletto shoes sat atop a deck of tissue paper. Convinced the box contained more than just the shoes, Claudia set them aside on the table and delved deeper. Her hands returned with a pack of   black stockings, a fine black suspender belt and briefs, and of course, a red-trimmed black diaphanous gown. Claudia sighed. Gigi was just unbelievable sometimes.

Was Gigi really expecting her to wear this lot, or rather this little, on set in an hour? The girl was a menace!

Shaking her head, Claudia began to get changed: she had about fifty minutes until she had to head out the door.

‘~’

Claudia could tell she looked pretty special in her outfit: As soon as she had stepped out of her trailer, done up to the nines, pretty much every one who had seen her had stopped and stared, men and women alike.

Yes, the bright red, slinky dress and blue opera gloves she had chosen worked a treat. And she’d even had two pairs of red shoes to choose from, thanks to Gigi’s contribution. Claudia knew well enough that she didn’t exactly have a Jessica Rabbit figure, but then again, who did? However, the reactions she had gotten from all and sundry had left her with a glow of satisfaction that that small detail didn’t stop her from being any the less head-turning when done up in what amounted to Jessica Rabbit fancy dress.

Claudia had revelled in the attention as she’d made her way onto the set. She loved the hungry way the men stared at her, loved the envious looks from the women. But all of those looks counted as nothing when weighed against Ben’s reaction when Andrew had first called “Action!”

Ben had wandered down the Moya corridor set completely unaware that she was there, round the corner waiting for him. His initial shock when he caught sight of her, done up as Jessica Rabbit, standing fifteen feet away through the doorway had quickly given way to a broad grin and a wide eyed, appraising and appreciative stare which Claudia had found deeply satisfying. He’d licked his lips and taken a step towards her, hand outstretched wanting to touch her, before Andy had snapped him back to the matter at hand. You couldn’t fake that sort of reaction, and it was all Ben, not a smidgen of John at all.

When she’d sauntered over to him to take his imaginary pencil from him his gaze had never once left her. As she turned into him she snuck a quick glance down: if her eyes weren’t deceiving her then his trousers were definitely bulging more than was usual on set.

Definitely a ‘score’ in the ongoing pranking and teasing war between the core cast.

Chalk one up to her and Gigi, she laughed to herself.

‘~’

“Not bad,” Gigi remarked as she sidled up beside Claudia, giving her a thorough once-over with her eyes.

“Seems to have done the trick,” Claudia shrugged as she smiled back. “Did you see Ben’s face?”

“Did you see Ben’s p…?”

“Let’s keep it decent,” Claudia interrupted with mock-severity, channelling ‘Nancy Reagan Aeryn’ for a second or two. She remembered to lighten her words with a wink, though. “He responded well, I thought.”

“In more ways than one,” Gigi sniggered. “But it would have been more fun if you’d gone with my idea.”

“It would have been pornographic if I’d have gone with your idea.”

“Maybe.” Gigi shrugged as if to say ‘so what.’ “Just tell me you’re not gonna let my outfit go to waste?” Gigi added in a pleading tone.

Claudia raised a scornful eyebrow but otherwise kept her own counsel. No way was she going to give Gigi any ammunition that might get used against her.

‘~’

They broke for five minutes and Claudia headed over to pick up a glass of water, keeping a sly, satisfied eye out for how Ben also made a bee-line towards the table where she was heading.

“You look fantastic….”   Ben worked his way round to stand in front of her and started to invade her personal space. His eyes were wide and animated, his smile like the cat who’d got the cream. Claudia felt one of his hands brush her hip. Damn! He wasn’t even thinking about what he was doing, wasn’t even aware of the rest of the crew and cast. She knew that she was the only thing in his world right now and that was dangerous in front of so many people.

“No touching in this scene,” Claudia smiled as she gently snagged his wrist and lifted his hand off of her hip before it could do something really dumb like fondle her ass in front of the crew.

“Aww,” Ben gave her a lost-puppy look as she dropped his hand away from her. “I’m pretty sure drooling’s allowed though.” He licked his lips.

“It’s in the script,” she shrugged. “But you’ll need something to drink if you keep dribbling like that. Coffee? Tea?” she lowered her voice an octave. “Me?”

“You really expect me to choose between you and coffee,” he teased back with a wink.

“I thought you’d already chosen?” She pointedly glanced down at his crotch. “So, is that a Harvey in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?”

“No rabbits here,” he smirked, helping himself to a coffee.

“Shame.”

“You know I’m always happy to stand-in for yours?” He replied with a wink. Claudia took a moment to process what he meant by that. A grin spread across his face as she struggled to hide her momentary confusion. She couldn’t let him get one over on her, not like that. Fight fire with fire.

“Maybe later. Then I can rate who I prefer.” She dead panned, determined not to be outdone by him.

Ben’s jaw flopped open an inch. She grinned, bit her bottom lip and theatrically lifted his jaw shut for him with an outstretched finger. “People are staring…”

“…at you,” Ben completed for her, interrupting.

“Why else would a girl want to dress up like this other than to get people to stare?” She pouted. They both knew damn well why – it was not to attract the admiring looks of passers-by, but rather to totally guarantee his attention. And score a ‘home run’ in their ongoing teasing war. They stared into each other’s eyes, smiles slowly growing as the long seconds ticked by.

“You know you go around dressed like that and someone’s gonna wanna play pattycake with you?” He drawled, breaking the silence before it went on too long.

“What, this old thing?”

“That old thing.”

“Anyway, are we talking John, Ben or any hypothetical old person?”

“Huh?”

“Wanting to play pattycake.”

“John, Ben. Everyone on set.” He smirked and took a sip of coffee.

“I thought the see-through PK getup would have been more your thing? Or are you more into the bossy, older type?”

“It’s all good.” He winked. “It’s you that makes any outfit great, though.”

She leant in closer, pulling herself up with hands on his shoulders to whisper in his ear.

“Well, be a good boy…” She saw him shiver with excitement as her loose, lustrous, Jessica Rabbit styled hair brushed around him. “Keep your lead in your pencil and maybe I’ll let you rub me out later.”

She settled back onto her scarlet high heels, revelling in the look on Ben’s face as he parsed what she’d just said.

“Places everyone!” someone called from nearby. Claudia winked at him and, with a deliberate, exaggerated shimmy in her step set off back towards the set. She paused after a few steps and turned her shoulders to find that Ben was, satisfyingly, rooted to the spot enjoying the view.

“You coming?” she growled suggestively in her lowest register.

“Almost,” he laughed back, arching an eyebrow at her before setting off to follow her back to the set. “So close you wouldn’t believe…”

‘~’

Of course, everyone thought she’d gone home after her scene with Ben. Why would she hang around the set, after all, when she didn’t have to be there? Why indeed? If you took that attitude, though, why had she come in today at all? After her scene was done she’d gone back to her trailer, showered, changed into civvies and packed her bag.

Then she’d picked a quiet moment when everyone seemed busy on set to slip across to Ben’s trailer and let herself in.

She checked the clock. Probably about another hour or so till he was done. Plenty of time. She unzipped her bag, reached in, pulled out the costume and began to lay it out on the bed.

Claudia cast her mind back a couple of hours, remembering how obviously turned on Ben had been seeing her in the red dress. That had been in front of everyone, with no chance of anything happening between them, not even a clinch or a kiss. She ran her fingers across the transparent fabric of the black and red robe and shivered with excited anticipation at the thought of how much more enthusiastically Ben would react to finding her waiting for him in private in an even more outrageous outfit.

All that remained now was to get changed and hope that Ben had the sense not to bring anyone back to his trailer with him. Hopefully her flirty hints at the refreshment trolley earlier would have knocked any such ideas on the head. And hopefully Gigi wouldn’t try to pull a fast one and come back with him, either.

If she did they’d all be in for one heck of a big surprise.


End file.
